Field:
The present invention is related to secure computing, and more specifically related to contextual scanning of data for detecting restricted content.
Description of the Related Art:
One aspect of secure computing is the scanning of data as it is received from a source, such as for the scanning for malware, confidential materials, restricted materials, and the like. Malware may be defined as malicious software that may infiltrate a computer system with the intention of damaging it. Examples of malware may be computer viruses, computer worms, spyware, adware or any other unwanted software. Current techniques for the scanning of data may provide for the blocking of known source sites, such as through the use of Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) black lists and such, but individuals bent on circumventing blacklists often change their URIs constantly, even breaking the delivery of their content into a series of deliverables, each with their own URI. There exists therefore a need for improved methods of scanning data that better utilize information associated with the client request and the retrieved content.